1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of computer based presentations, and more particularly relates to a system and method for displaying prioritization of metric values.
2. Description of Related Art
Within every business, as well as many facets of life in general, people strive to attain certain key goals and accomplishments. Many times in the corporate world, success or failure is measured by how well a group or individual performs against those key goals or metrics. However, companies or organizations within larger companies and entities are not islands unto themselves. Many companies, including most major corporations, contain a variety of internal organizations which may have different priorities, targets and goals, despite the fact that they share the same ultimate goal, namely the success of the company as a whole. In the ideal scenario, each entity's targets and goals should complement and support the targets and goals of other organizations. However, the probability of this ideal scenario decreases as an entity or company's size and complexity grow. Different entities' goals may begin to contradict or hinder other entities' goals. Worse yet, an entity's own internal goals or metrics may unknowingly contradict each other and/or provide incentive for the wrong employee actions. Additionally, metrics are often determined from the perception of how to best fulfill the needs of customers or clients, but in reality, meeting the chosen goals may actually contradict the needs or goals of the customer.
Unfortunately, there are no known specific solutions for this problem, other than trial and error or through numerous negotiations and meetings. It is very difficult to determine the interrelation of various goals and to present this information in a manner that consistently and readily conveys this relationship. Most often, metrics are simply listed in a column format with a ranking next to each one to indicate how the organization is performing against that particular standard. Any negative effect that succeeding in one category has upon a different metric is often unnoticed or ignored, making it a physical impossibility for a group to perform well on all selected measures.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a method of displaying prioritization of metric values.